Al otro lado del oceano
by MargarethMidori chan
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes se encuentran de una manera inesperada, amor, amistad, rivalidades y un nuevo enemigo que afrontar, ¿podran superar las pruebas que se avecinan? S S y E B
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: el primer día.... no es como lo imagine**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, ha pasado algunos años desde que selle la ultima carta Clow y hasta ahora mi vida ha sido de una forma casi pacifica, ahora tengo 17 años y ahora estoy en Estados Unidos. He viajado por mucho lugares durante mas o menos dos años, con mi papá y algunas personas que ayudan en una investigación por parte de la universidad donde trabaja, he aprendido mucho con el, en los ratos libre le ayudo en la investigación que esta realizando, se que es muy importante para el, su investigación es un rompecabezas muy complicado y hemos viajado por muchos lugares buscando pistas o respuestas. Ah también se preguntaran por Shaoran, pues e viaja con nosotros

Desde que salí de casa hacia al aeropuerto me había preguntado como sería el mundo, y ahora estamos en Forks, según se, es una ciudad donde todo el tiempo esta lloviendo, bueno es algo a lo que tal vez me pueda acostumbrar, aunque Kero tenga que estar en mi habitación... espero que no se coma todos los dulces... típico de el.

La verdad he venido a esta ciudad por que, no quería dejar solo a mi papá, ahora el esta investigando acerca de la cultura Quileute, según él, lleva en esta región por muchos siglos, y tal ves haya una pista aquí, apenas llevamos unos días, pero siento algo especial en esta ciudad, mi hermano por su trabajo no puede acompañarnos y Yukito también tiene responsabilidades en Japón, por lo cual Yue no puede acompañarnos, a veces Yue es demasiado sobreprotector, ya que quiso venir a este país, pero yo le dije que estaría bien, y que si algo extraño ocurre en mi viaje le avisaría de inmediato...eso lo calmó un poco...

Ahora comienzo mi primer día de clases, estoy un poco nerviosa, ya que a pesar de que se inglés, aun me cuesta un poco, mi papá salio muy temprano hacia la reserva llamada La Push, donde el empezara con sus investigaciones, creo que no tiene problemas con los idiomas, solo espero que no sea un día ajetreado... bueno me tengo que ir ya se me esta haciendo tarde, luego escribo después sobre lo que me sucedió este día.

* * *

-"buenos días"- entro la joven japonesa a las oficinas de administración

-"¡Oh! tu debes ser la nueva estudiante"- contesto una mujer de cabello rojizo, sus ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas, detrás del escritorio del mostrador con una montaña de papeles.

-"Si, así es, soy Sakura Kinomoto"- contesto con una sonrisa

-"Bien... toma esto, los profesores de cada clase deberán firmarlo, y tu horario de clases con un plano de la escuela, espero que no te pierdas... de seguro tendrás un buen día"- una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujo en su rostro, lo cual Sakura respondió con otra sonrisa

-"Muchas gracias"-

La japonesa salió de las oficinas dirigiéndose a un edificio cercano, según el horario tenia clase de historia en la primera hora y luego biología, se dedicaría primero a encontrar el aula, lo cual no fue muy difícil de encontrar, entro esperando a que el profesor llegara, al menos no había llegado tarde, pero en lo que menos canta un gallo, se acerco una chica a lugar donde se había sentado...

-"Hola, tu debes ser nueva en la escuela, verdad"-

-"¿Eh? Si"- respondió sin entender nada

-"Mi nombre es Jessica"- respondió con una sonrisa –"puedo preguntar de donde vienes"-

-"Si, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, soy de Japón"-

-"En serio..."- en ese momento entro el profesor

Durante las primeras clases pasaron un tanto aburridas, le habían servido mucho las clases de ingles que se repartían en la escuela, fue así hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, se sentó junto a unas alumnas que había conocido en la clase anterior, aunque mejor dicho ellas querían sentarse junto a ella para conocer a la nueva estudiante.

-"...Y como es Japón... es muy grande donde vives... como son las personas... hay chicos guapos... ¿tienes novio?"- todas querían interrogar a la joven japonesa, dejándola sin espacio mientras gotas gruesas de sudor corrían por su cabeza, y es que había cierto grupito que no dejaba tomar sus sagrados alimentos, debía salir rápidamente o quedarse a una muerte segura.

-"...Este yo creo que debo ir a tomar aire"- dijo saliendo de la muchedumbre que se había formado a su alrededor, junto con el almuerzo que había traído, ¡adiós a un día calmado! _–"creo que esto no es lo que me imagine, solo espero que acaben pronto las clases, aun tengo que ir a ver a mi papá... además seguro Kero querrá que practique esta noche...acaso no puedo tener un día libre. Espero que Shaoran no se haya atrasado, solo espero que no pase lo mismo que yo..."-_ se dijo a si misma con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, y mientras salía de la cafetería, sintió un aura extraña, nunca la había sentido anteriormente, ni en todos los países que había visitado, buscó en toda la cafetería y se topo con la mirada de un joven de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del final, tan solo lo vio el joven desvío la mirada, observo que junto a el estaba una chica de cabello castaño, a la que abrazaba de forma protectora, y al lado de esta una joven de piel pálida y cabello negro, de ojos iguales al del joven, quizá serian hermanos... pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que su piel era muy pálida y además el aura que vio en los dos hermanos... no era como el de los demás... era diferente. _–"Pero ¿Por que por un momento sentí que sabia lo que pensaba?, se habrá dado cuenta de mi secreto, no, no lo creo, es totalmente imposible, pero mi intuición me dice que el sabe mas de lo que aparenta, al igual que la chica a su lado..."- pensó para si –..."a ella estoy segura de haberla visto en aquel sueño..."-_

**Notas de autora.**

Se que este primer capitulo me quedo corto, pero apenas es el principio, espero pronto sus comentarios y sugerencias de mi primer crossover de CCS y Crepúsculo, por cierto la historia transcurre después del segundo libro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Miró hacia el interior de la cafetería con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, y mientras caminaba para salir de aquel lugar, sintió un aura extraña, nunca la había sentido anteriormente, ni en todos los países que había visitado, observo por todo el lugar y se topo con la mirada de un joven de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del final, tan solo lo vio el joven desvío la mirada, observo que junto a el estaba una chica de cabello castaño, a la que abrazaba de forma protectora, y al lado de esta una joven de piel pálida y cabello negro, de ojos iguales al del joven, quizá serian hermanos... pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que su piel era muy pálida y además el aura que vio en los dos hermanos... no era como el de los demás... era diferente. _–"Pero ¿Por que por un momento vi en sus ojos que sabia lo que pensaba?, se habrá dado cuenta de mi secreto, no, no lo creo, es totalmente imposible, pero mi intuición me dice que el sabe mas de lo que aparenta, al igual que la chica a su lado..."- _pensó para si_ –..."a ella estoy segura de haberla visto en aquel sueño..."-_

**Capitulo 2.**

Empezando a conocer.

Su mirada se poso unos segundos en aquel grupo, pero a pesar que sus auras1 eran extrañas no sentía nada malo en ellas, al contrario, sabían que eran buenas personas, sonrío ante aquel pensamiento.

-"Oye Sakura te sucede algo"- la voz de Jessica la saco de sus pensamientos, como es que había llegado hasta ella sin que se diera cuenta, bueno no importaba a veces era muy despistada.

-"No me sucede nada, solo quería salir un rato, en mi antigua escuela solemos comer afuera, pero veo que quiere llover"-

-"anda volvamos a la mesa"- le sugirió, pero mas parecía que quería que se fueran de allí

-"Esta bien"- caminaron hacia el grupo de jóvenes que se había formado a causa de la nueva chica, ante ello una enorme gota apareció en su cabeza, sabia que a cierta persona no le iba a agradar ver esto, sabiendo lo celoso que es.

-"Veo que estabas observando a los Cullen"- comento Jessica un tanto malhumorada.

-"Bueno no conozco a todos en la escuela y creo que a ellos los he visto pasar cerca de alguna clase"-

-"Pues no te hagas ilusiones con el, se llama Edward Cullen y la que esta abrazando es Bella su novia, a la par de ellos esta su hermana Alice y junto a ella Jasper, su novio"-

-"Ya veo"-

-Mejor no te acerques ellos son muy raros"-

-"Acaso los conoces bien"- le extrañó la forma en que Jessica comentaba sobre los Cullen, algo que no le agradaba.

-"No, pero son muy discretos con su vida social, Quizá oculten algo"-

-"Creo que todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos"- bien ella sabia muy bien eso, y hay ciertos limites para que otras personas supieran de ciertas cosas

-"Si, bueno quizá tengas razón"-

-"Lo siento mejor voy a otro lugar"- se levanto inmediatamente tomando su mochila, era la primera vez que conocía a una persona como Jessica-

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas?"- le pregunto casi indignada.

-"No me gusta que hablen mal de otras personas, si me disculpan prefiero estar sola"-

-"Bien como quieras"-

En el otro lado de la cafetería, la conversación entre la joven Card Master y Jessica no pasaba desapercibida entre la familia Cullen que se encontraba ahí, y para al menos Alice y Jasper le parecía muy gracioso.

-"Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Jessica"- comento Alice con una pequeña risa de su parte -"admiro el valor de esa chica"-

-"Edward te sucede algo"- Jasper noto la tensión que había sobre el.

-"No, no es nada, solo que ella no parece un humana cualquiera"- observo a Sakura cerrar la puerta de la cafetería tras de si, desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

-"No es un vampiro, pero es extraño que no la haya visto venir a Forks"- por primera vez se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, y que para todos era algo imposible, considerando que Alice siempre esta atenta a las personas que llegan a Forks, sean humanas o no.

-"Pero no creen que a diferencia de nosotros, todos en la escuela quieren estar cerca de ella... ¿Por qué crees que pase eso?"- Bella que escuchaba la conversación atentamente se había dado cuenta de algo.

-"No lo se, su mente es algo que aun no logro comprender"- su ceño se profundizo mas de lo que estaba.

-"A que te refieres, acaso no puedes leer su mente"- volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupada.

-"Si puedo leerla, pero es muy confuso, es como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta y escuchara estática en algunos momentos"-

-"Eso es bastante extraño, tratare de ver algo de ella, pero creo que no veré nada sino ya lo hubiera hecho"-

-"Pero que tendrá ella para que confunda nuestros sentidos"- eso seria algo de debían averiguar y rápido.

Ya afuera de la cafetería se sintió aliviada, nunca había tratado con personas como Jessica, y de alguna forma sentía que era mejor estar lejos de ella. De repente sintió como dos manos se colocaban frente a sus ojos, todo se oscureció al instante, no tenia miedo al contrario se sentía segura y una gran calidez en su corazón. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y ella solo pudo decir una palabra con gran alegría.

-"¡Shaoran!"- se dio media vuelta para ver los ojos que había extrañado

-"Creo que no fue buena idea sorprenderte verdad"- ella le sonrió con cariño

-"No al contrario, me siento feliz que estés aquí"- el joven de ojos castaños se acerco dándole un abrazo a lo que ella le correspondió. -"Te extrañe mucho"-

-"Yo también"-

-"Pero que estas haciendo aquí... ¿pensé que llegarías al menos en dos días mas?"-

-"Bueno se adelantaron las cosas y tan solo termine con los tramites tome el primer vuelo para acá"-

-"Ya veo, tienes hambre, mi papa y yo hicimos el almuerzo"- comento muy alegre.

-"Claro, de seguro estará delicioso"- vio por la ventana de la puerta para ver algún asiento disponible para ellos dos, rápidamente noto las auras de la familia Cullen y a diferencia de Sakura algo no le agrado -"ya que la cafetería esta llena, por que no vamos a comer en aquellas bancas"- tendría que saber quienes eran esas personas, pero por el momento solo quería estar a solas con la joven Card Master.

-"Si, creo que tienes razón"- recordó la pequeña discusión con Jessica y no quería que algo peor pasara. Al llegar abrieron las cajas de los almuerzos

-"Gracias por la comida"-

-"Papá preparó una caja mas de almuerzo, supongo que sabia que no tardarías en venir"-

-"Bueno de hecho le avise antes de despegar que llegaría a America antes de lo esperado, quería darte una sorpresa"- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-"Bueno me de mucho gusto que ya estés aquí, en especial en el primer día de clases para nosotros..."- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –"...pero es una lastima que aquí casi nunca sale el sol, desde que llegamos la mayoría del tiempo el cielo permanece gris"-

-"Quizá por eso tiene este ambiente misterioso, además esas presencias lo confirman, este pueblo no es normal"-

-"Bueno ninguno que hemos visitado lo es"- se quedo un momento en silencio -"sabes cuando vi sus ojos me dio la impresión que sabia quien era"-

-"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- acaso ella se había dado cuenta.

-"Bueno, vi que te quedaste mirando a unas personas en particular"- comento calmadamente –"... me dio la impresión que su mirada es muy parecida a la mirada de Eriol"-

-"Te refieres a esa que dice "Yo se algo que tu no" o "se tu secreto y no me lo puedes ocultar"- una enorme vena se asomaba por sobre su cabeza.

-"Si algo como eso"- dijo con una gota sabre su cabeza -"... pero era mucho mas seria"-

-"De algo si es seguro debemos estar atentos a lo que suceda"-

-"Pero por ahora no nos preocupemos de eso... terminemos de comer antes de que toque la campana"- quería cambiar de tema luego se preocuparía por los problemas, ahora solo pasaría un alegre momento junto a la persona mas importante para ella.

-"Tienes razón"-

-"Pero para regresar a clases es mejor que encontremos otra entrada"-

-"Por que"-

-"Bueno es mejor evitar entrar por la cafetería, creo que hemos causado que casi toda la escuela se alborote... y me costo mucho trabajo salir de ese lugar"- sonrío algo nerviosa

-"Ya veo, otra vez tenemos enamorados ¿verdad?"-

-"Algo así."- suspiro pesadamente -"pero eso lo arreglaremos después de acuerdo"- le sonrío dulcemente.

-"Claro, pero por que no mejor ahora"- y con ello le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un hombre observaba el cielo desde el balcón de la enorme mansión, sus ojos negros azabache daban una atmósfera de misterio entorno a el, pero un brillo entre codicia y maldad se podían ver en ellos.

-"Muy pronto todo comenzara"- una silueta en medio de las sombras apareció frente a el.

-"Cuando quiere que vaya a probarlos"- era una mujer, su voz era melodiosa, pero había algo en ella que hacia que el ambiente cambiara por uno mucho mas frío, sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban en medio de la oscuridad

-"Antes que el ultimo rayo de sol aparezca en el horizonte, los primeros serán los jóvenes que vienen de oriente"-

**Notas de autora**:

Gomen nee! Lamento si tarde siglos en actualizar pero las actividades de la universidad acapararon mucho de mi tiempo, pero al fin les tengo el segundo capitulo, créanme que no ha sido fácil, he hecho varios capítulos alternos hasta que por fin me llego mi musa, espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto en el próximo capitulo se mostrara la identidad de las personas en medio de la oscuridad, y cuales son sus propósitos.

Les agradezco los comentarios especialmente a Andrea And Naturberd, Myrna Elva, Pabaji, AnitadeHale934, AliCeSakurita, kmi cullenlove, no se preocupen que actualizare lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
